universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
LEE-MOX Republic.
Introduction "Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world"'-a line from the BuKaNN-LuN-LAn The LEE-MOX Repuplc The LEE-MOX republic is a group of 3 planets surrounding a G2V yellow dwarf called DmitARia B-6 similar to ur own sun. The LEE-MOX species inhabit theese 2 planets and live in space domes that hover in groups connected by trains that go out of the bubbles that keep air inside the domes The LEE-MOX belive that since their home world has no oxegen they should still live in domes on the habital planet they also colonize. Though the LEE-MOX do not go on the ground due to Dangourous animals that can grow to up to 100 feet long and 50 feet tall the Dome are situated 300 feet off the ground. MORE INFO IN CATAGORIES THE LEE-MOX RUPUBLIC IS OWNED AND MANAGED BY: TITANIC23456 AND NICEGUYS12345. ALL ''' '''MAJOR DECISIONS WILL BE TALKED ABOUT AND DECIDED BY ME AND NICEGUYS12345 ALL MINOR DECISIONS ABOUT THE LEE-MOX WILL BE MADE BY EITHER NICEGUYS12345 OR TITANIC23456.-Titanic23456 (Last updated 8/1/12) Planets The LEE-MOX inhabit 3 planets TElunLOH-SEcuN, Kazr-a-WhoTzi and KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM You will find more information about theese three planets below: TElenLOH-SEcuN, Kazr-a-WhoTzi and KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM TElenLOH-SEcuN is the home planet of the LEE-MOX. This planet is a gas giant and has no breathable air so the LEE-MOX live in domes that are connected by train like machines that run through all the domes. The domes have the ability for air to be kept inside but Spacecraft,Trains,and living beings are able to move through it. The Domes will only allow LEE-MOX ships through so space ports are located out of domes areas. About 10 houses/Buisnesses can fit in a small dome. This allows a mediem dome to hold 30 houses/buisnesses and a large dome to hold 100 houses/Buisnesses. TElenLOH-SEcuN is a very dangerous planet holding no oxygen whatsoever so Oxegyn is shipped from Kazr-a-WhoTzi. The main power source of TElenLOH-SEcuN is Nuclear since that for some reason the planet core (A large chunk of rock about the size of the our moon) is made up of 75% uranium so there is a large supply for nuclear power. The LEE-MOX religon is based in TElenLOH-SEcuN as the temple of ASnUManik-LohSpecFoo is located in the centre of the capitol of FurnaYed-BuClasUnaM. (CT5). About 700KM away from the capitol is GuNayS-LeMaN (CT2). On the other side of the planet is KayNaN-BuBie (CT3). The population of TElenLOH-SEcuN is about 550 million. Kazr-a-WhoTzi is the second planet of the LEE-MOX. This planet is a lush green planet with oxegyn and alot of wildlife. This planet is a large mining industry mining LunSha mainly wich is an element only found in this system it is very strong exeeding the strength of pure titanium only a little. Oxygen is also shipped from this planet to the LEE-MOX home planet. This planet has a very feared animal called LUN-LaKuy Wich is more then 100 feet long and 50 feet tall and can kill and eat a man in less then 3 seconds. This beasts clawas are over 5 meters long and as sharp as a butchers knife. Noone dares to go out of the domes unless in a space ship or in a train. There are 2 colonys on Kazr-a-WhoTzi: Lunam-MEnK (CT4) and Kun-MeaNK (CT1). The population of Kzar-a-WhoTzi is about 50 million. This is a view of Kzar-a-WhoTzi This is one of the mining operations on Kzar-a-WhoTzi. KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM is the third planet inhabited by the LEE-MOX. This planet is also the furthest away from the LEE-MOX yellow dwarf sun. This planet is not as lush as Kzar-a-WhoTzi but is very habitable. KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM is a very major mining planet and is the least most densely populated planet of the LEE-MOX solar system with about a population of about 5 million leaving it with only 3 very small settlements. This planet is also a densly mountinous planet with a total of 3 seasons Fall,Spring,and summer The lack of winter on this planet leaves it with many trees and large jungles unlike Kzar-a-WhoTzi with a total of 4 seasons but very few jungles and many forests. This planet is also very Humid and Hot. This planet with such a low population has little protection from invasion leaving in vulnurable. But a plan is underway for this planet to be a stronghold of the LEE-MOX race. This is a picture of KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM. As you can see it is densly forested with jungles. Settlements. TElenLOH-SEcuN ''' FurnaYed-BuClasUnaM-CT5 GuNayS-LeMaN-CT2 KayNaN-BuBie-CT3 '''Kzar-a-WhoTzi Lunam-MEnk-CT4 Kun-MeaNK-CT1 KuLaNaaWhO-NuuM LunAMan-K-NuKalFI-CT2 AkLuNNAman-LukLUk-CT1 LuN-Lan-LUK-CT1 Millitary The LEE-MOX millitary consists of 1 million soilders this is beacuse ll men over the age of 13.4 must serve in the millitary untill they are 18.4 This ensures that a large millitary is at bay at all times If a war comes on all men ages 13.4 to 30.4 must serve in the millitary. The below pictures will show you the vast millitary of the LEE-MOX This is a LEE-MOX space fighter It requires 3 men to operate it has 2 small plasma blasters and 1 large plasma blaster. This is one of the fastest ships in the Galaxy and can go extremly fast. This ship makes up 60% of the LEE-MOX space army. This is the LuTuSaaM-LaCTOse This type of ship is the prize of the LEE-MOX space army. It makes up 6% of the LEE-MOX space army. This ship has the abillity to blow up most of a city. The shields on this craft are enourmous and are the same technology as the LEE-MOX space domes so LEE-MOX ships can hide inside and then spurt out and attack their enimies. This is the LEE-MOX space carrier it can carry 1000-1500 men comfortably and has an incredible speed faster than any space carrier in the galaxy. The carrier above is one of the older carriers of the LEE-MOX space carrier and is not in service but it is shown in the LEE-MOX space meauseam. The LEE-MOX use 2 different commercial companies to make their carriers and their fighters. Government The LEE-MOX government is a based on dictatorship but has some octarchy involved as the government also consists of eight men 4 from the home planet and 2 each from the other planets. Obviously the men from the home planet have more power. Every fortnight all theese men go to the Imprial Chancolorship in the capitol city where they decide on matters then bring them to the emporor who calls them to His palace where they propose theit Ideas. (Last updated 8/1/12) Religion As most know the LEE-MOX religion is based on the LuN-LAn. This giant red dragon is presumed to have a power over the Universe and make everything happen. The religion is also based on purity. When a baby is born it is taken to the grand chancollorship where the Grand eight who will put the ring of purity on their fingers. As the ring is on the babys fingers a blessing is said... '" LuuKan-LuNAm WhoLakK-WhoMaKK BuP-LuFh BuuNN kU-Ka Da-Du LuN-LAn Ka-KA KanUN-KAaN AumUn-AuN LuL-LAAaN" "In peace and prosperity may this child of the Great Dragon be protected and loved" '' '' Category:SEP